


I’ll Protect You

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for gaymorris:// hey hello you should write a fic where mickey is hanging out (idk you decide) at the gallaghers house and frank comes with his dumb shit towards ian and mickey stands up for him yea ok good</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymorris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymorris/gifts).



> Thanks for this amazing prompt, i hope this is good - It’s the second time I've write Gallavich for somebody, so i hope you really like it.  
> For gaymorris on Tumblr :)

Mickey POV. 

“Hey fire crotch.” I said, “Get me another beer?"

“Damn Mick you know where the fridge is.” He said.

“Fire crotch.” I said, so he’d look at me, Ian looked annoyed; I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

Ian smiled at me.

“Well if it isn’t Monica’s mistake.” Frank said.

“Shut up Frank.” He said quietly.

I turned and looked at Ian, was he scared? Of Frank?

Why was he scared of Frank?

“That’s all you are, a mistake.” Frank said.

“Hey Frank.” I said, “Wanna shut up.”

“Well if it isn’t Mickey, Mick.” He said, “How it going?”

“Better if you left Frank.” I said.

“Yeah, what are going to do if I dont?” Frank asked.

“You like your teeth Frank?” I asked, cracking my knuckles, Frank smiled at me, I scoffed at him. Frank put his hands up and walked out, Ian looked relived.

“Thanks Mick.” He said, I nodded at him

“You gonna get me that beer Gallagher?” I asked jokingly.

He smiled at me

I’ll protect him always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
